Ayano's Date
by trueblue51
Summary: Ayano's goes on a date with the hottest guy in school when Kazuma finds out he decides to spy on her how will this turn out?


**HEY GUYS PLEASE ENJOY MY LITLE STORY ABOUT AYANO WHO GOES OUT ON A DATE HOW IS KAZUMA GOING TO REACT?**

**I DO NOT OWN KAZE NO STIGMA **

"Ayano can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kyo what is it?" "Well I've been thinking about this for a while now but will you go out on a date with me?"

Ayano was stunned for a bit but answered, "Sure, I loved to!" "Really? That's great how about we go out for dinner at Luigi's?"

"Luigi's! I couldn't I mean that place is really expensive!" "Ayano money isn't a problem I just want to take you to the best resteraunt in town!"

_Wow he's such a gentlemen unlike someone I know! _Ayano thought. "Well okay." "I'll pick you up at 8:00 is that alright?" Kyo said.

"8:00 is perfect!" Ayano said. "Okay see ya at 8:00" Kyo said

"Welcome back Ayano!" Ren said. "Hey Ren how was school?" "Oh same old same old." "How was your day?" "It was great I had a lot of fun, I'm going to head up to my room now." "Kay!"

As soon as Ayano went in her room she closed the door shut behind her and grabbed her phone. "I have to call Nanasee and Yukari!"

[Phone Conversation between Ayano, Yukari, and Nanasee]

_"Hello?"_

_"Yukari call Nanasee!"_

_"Kay!"_

_"Hey wassup?"_

_"OMG Kyo just asked me out!_

_"What!" Yukari and Nanasee said together._

_"When did he?" Nanasee asked._

_"Right after school!"_

_"I can't believe it I mean he's one of the hottest guys in school just asked me out on a date!"_

_"Wow this is all so exciting!" Yukari said._

_"So where are you two going?" Nanasee asked._

_"Luigi's."_

_"Wow that place is really expensive!" Yukari said._

_"I know I told him that but he said money isn't a problem!"_

_"AHHHH! I'm still in shock!" Ayano said._

_"When is he picking you up?" Nanasee asked._

_"8:00." Ayano said._

_"Well you better get ready it's 6:30 and we all know how long it takes you to get ready!" Yukari said._

_"Really I didn't realize what time it was well see ya guys later then!"_

_"Alright bye!" Yukari and Nansee said._

Ayano then hung up her phone and went into the bathroom. Ren who over heard what Ayano was saying to her friends then picked up the his phone and called Kazuma.

[Conversation between Ren and Kazuma]

_"Wassup Ren?"_

_"Kazuma! Ayano 's going on a date!"_

_"What! With who?"_

_"Some guy named kyo."_

_Ren knew about the feelings Kazuma has for Ayano so he decided to tell Kazuma about Ayano's date._

_"Look Ren I'm on my way!"_

_"Huh? Wait you're coming over?!"_

_"Yea we're gonna spy on Ayano's little date!"_

_"Uh well okay see you in a few minutes!"_

_"Alright Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Ren sat down on his bed and mumbled, "well I didn't think he was gonna take that far to spy on Ayano on her date."

Ayano then was out of the bathroom and into her closet finding something to wear for her date. "Hmm maybe I should wear this no maybe this." "AHHHH! I don't know what to wear!" "Oh wait I never wore this before." "It was a hot pink one shoulder dress that came right above her knees with a light pink glittery swrils design.

"This is perfect!" Ayano said. After another 20 min. of getting ready Ayano was all done. She had her hair in a high bun with her front bangs out, and pink earrings on. She had put on a light blush which mixed in perfectly with her complexion, she also had on a natural color lipstick and just a little mascara. She had on hot pink steleto heels, Ayano really looked gorgeous!

It was 8:00 and Ayano was walking out the door where she saw Kazuma which was now standing in awe at how beautiful she looked. Ayano still has a little crush on him but she told herself that he wouldn't want somebody like her and decided that maybe she should try going out with someone her own age(not that Kazuma is that much older).

"Wow Ayano you look very nice tonight."Ayano blushed "Thanks I have to go I don't want to be late for my date." Kazuma stepped out of the way._Man she looks gorgeous I hate that I'm not the one taking her out on a date. _Kazuma thought.

"Hello Ayano you look very beautiful tonight." Kyo said as he opened the door to the limo. "Thank you, and aren't you a gentleman. When Kyo got in the car Ayano said, "I didn't know you were going to rent a limo." "I wanted to surprise you."Kyo said. "Well you sure did!" Ayano said.

Back at the Kannagi estate Kazuma went into Ren's room and said ready to go?" "Yep all ready, you sure took long enough!" Ren said. "Sorry ran into a little trouble but let's go." Ren and Kazuma then left out and headed to Luigi's.

Kyo got out first and opened the door for Ayano he told the limo driver that he would open the door Ayano tonight. "Thanks." Ayano said. Kyo then held out his arm and Ayano wrapped her arm around his as they walked in Luigi's. Ren and Kazuma arrived shortly after the man standing in front of the resteraunt and asked for their names. "What but we didn't make reservations !" "I did that's why it took me so long to come it was hard getting reservations this late so it took me awhile." "Kazuma Yagami and Ren Kannagi" Kazuma said to the man.

"Right this way gentleman." The man said. He led them to a table where they could see Ayano perfectly but they couldn't see them.

"Do see anything you like on the menu?" Kyo asked "Well their special sounds good I think I'll have that." The waiter came and took their order. "I'll be back with your drinks soon." The waiter said. "You know Ayano I was so happy when agreed on coming on a date with me." Kyo said. "Really I thought I was more excitied when you asked me." They both started laughing which made Kazuma and Ren look up from their menu. "Did you hear what they we're laughing about?" Kazuma asked. "No we're sitting too far away I can't make out one word their saying."

"My name is Mei and I'll be your waiter tonight can I take your order?" "Yes we both would like your stake, but well done and I would like some of your red wine and he would like some orange juice. "Okay I'll be back with your drinks." "Hey Ren why don't we do get a little closer to Ayano and her date?" "But Kazuma she'll be able to see us."  
"Not if we hide behind that big plant over there." "Okay let's go."

"I'm having a great time Ayano." "Me too you know you don't come off as a funny guy." "I don't? I always thought I did but I guess at school I was more serious." "Yea really serious!" Kazuma and Ren had just got behind the big plant when Ayano dropped her fork and bent down. Kazuma then pushed himself and Ren more over to the left. "That was close I thought we were going to get caught there." Kazuma said."Yea me too." Ren said.

"I don't know if you knew this but I had a crush on you since freshman year." Kyo said Ayano blushed and said, " I had no idea you did." "Okay me and my friends made a list of the hottest guys in school and you know what?" Ayano said. "What?" Kyo said. "You were the first person to be put on the list." Kyo blushed.

Kazuma then rolled his eyes but stopped he felt a presence of a youma. "Ren do you feel that?" "Yea it feels like a youma." A youma then busted through the ceiling and saw Ayano first and went straight for her. It happened so fast that I Ayano couldn't move. "Ayano get out of the way!" Kazuma said and then pushed Ayano out of the way. "Kazuma? What are you doing here?!" "No time for answering questions let's defeat this youma." Kazuma said. "Right!" Ayano said.

"Enriha COME FORTH!" Ayano then jumped up and slashed the youma in the face which wounded it but made it angry.

Kazuma slashed it with his wind magic and the youma disovled. "Where the heck did that thing come from it totally ruined my date!" Ayano said. She then turned to Kazuma ,"you still didn't answer my question, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kazuma grabbed Ayano and pulled her around the corner. "Okay...I was spying on you." "WHAT! YOU IDIOT! Why would you do something like that.

"I'm sorry Ayano it's just that I." Kazuma stopped himself. "That you what?" Ayano said now curious. "It's nothing I'll be leaving. Ayano grabbed Kazuma. "What you were spying on me so you owe me an explanation. Kazuma mumbled, "Because I was jelous." "What's that speak up Kazuma." Ayano said. Kazuma took a deep breath, "Because I was jelous, "I was jelous that someone else was taking the woman I love out on a date!" Ayano blushed she was stunned that Kazuma had just confessed to her." I thought you didn't like me that's why I thought that I should just date people my own age not that you're old or anything." "I didn't say anything because I just knew you didn't feel the same way back." Kazuma was about to leave but was stopped by Ayano who pulled him back to her and kissed him.

"Ayano." Kazuma said who was shocked by what she just did. "I love you Kazuma." Kazuma smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I guess I should tell kyo that the date is over Ayano said. "Yea maybe you should." Kazuma and Ren were standing away from Ayano and Kyo who were talking. "Sorry this couldn't work out Kyo but I think we should stay friends." "I would love to and I'm sorry too." Ayano gave Kyo a hug and walked over to Kazuma and Ren. "Well I guess should head back home." Ayano said. "Yea come on." Kazuma said. Once they got back Ren said goodbye to Kazuma and went inside. "So." Kazuma said "Yea?" He too Ayano's hands and said, "Since you love me and I love you do you want to be my girlfriend?" "Yes I'd love to." Ayano said. Kazuma then started to kiss Ayano and Ayano returned the kiss.

**Well there you have it my little Kazuma and Ayano story. Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
